civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger (CivBE)
Game info *'Basic ranged unit'. Requires Physics technology. Rangers, '''as their name implies, '''are cheap and reliable ranged units. Armed with long-range high precision guns, these guys can shoot safely from afar at enemies without being retaliated at. However, they are fragile by themselves, so they should be backed up with '''Soldiers '''or other durable units. Rangers are useful support gunner units throughout the majority of the early and mid game that ensure that your line of defense is not breached. As their sponsor's Affinity increases, their play style adapts and can become long range bombardiers or rapid-fire skirmishers. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 & Tier 2 (Non Affinity) Early on, Rangers and Gunners take on the appearance of Old Earth military snipers and support gunners. This is probably due to the strong cultural ties to Old Earth. They are frail, but learn to become more durable, either with regenerative abilities or with deflective armor against other ranged attacks. Tier 3 (Primary Affinity) As sponsors slowly develop their own culture and affinity, they begin to adapt their units towards their affinity. Rangers are no exception - at Tier 3, they take the appearance of their Affinity and share characteristics of it within their combat perks. While still frail, some adaptations such as the Strikers are able to regenerate on kills, and Guardians receive bonus Strength when standing still. Tier 3 Rangers wield what seem to resemble mortars that fire varying bolts of energy based on the Affinity. Tier 4 (Final & Hybrid Affinities) In Tier 4, players may continue following a single Affinity that receive powerful perks or could invest in hybrid units that are typically more versatile and available earlier. Tier 4 Rangers hold what seem to resemble futuristic rocket launchers that fire high-velocity bolts of energy. Primary affinity units (Tier 4) Primary affinity units tend to have more powerful perks that improve their functionality - for example, the Warden can have up to 3 range. The Shredder can also move after attacking as well as having a high Ranged Strength. The Executor is unique in that it is the only Primary affinity unit that has a lower ranged strength, but can attack twice in a turn and can move after attacking. While Primary affinity rangers have powerful perks, they suffer from a high Affinity cost and thus usually only appear later in the game. a: Blitz means the unit can attack twice in a turn - each attack costing 1 . This is a term borrowed from Civilization V. Hybrid affinity units (Tier 4) Hybrid units are blends of Affinities, so they do not specialize in a certain culture. Thus, their perks are not spectacular like Primary affinity Rangers, although they certainly are still useful. Unlike Primary affinity units, there is only one non-Blitz unit, which is the Kodiak which in a sense sets it unique. The other two are more mobile and have Blitz, allowing them to take aggressive roles against walls of units. Another bonus of Hybrid units are that their Affinity requirements are substantially less than Primary affinity rangers, so they appear on the battlefield much earlier and can surprise an unwary sponsor. a: Blitz means the unit can attack twice in a turn - each attack costing 1 . This is a term borrowed from Civilization V. Game fiction The Ranger Corps are Soldiers specialized in taking out targets at greater distances. During the initial missions on alien planets, long distance bombardment of targets was sorely needed, but rarely available. Artillery support (or any military support at all) was unavailable; and what's more, the physical conditions on these planets turned out to be very different from the conditions soldiers were used with on Earth. With factors like different atmosphere density, gravity constants, and a myriad other little differences, classical ballistics had to be reevaluated and accommodated to all these new circumstances. And so, soldiers were forced to improvise and designate some of their numbers to develop long-range weapons which would work. These volunteers had to be not only weapons specialists, they had to be half engineers and physicists, in order to figure out the correct adjustments needed, and the best ways to implement them in a new environment. As a result of all these challenges, a score of new ranged weapons were developed, such as DEW (directed-energy weapons), ranging from lasers to coilguns, Magnetic weapons such as Ion and Plasma cannons, and even sonic weapons and mortars. Rangers themselves, because of their extensive knowledge of physics, geometry and other sciences, coupled with their vigorous training, became known as 'Geek Jocks'. Civilopedia Entry The Ranger is a Soldier trained in the use of long-range, portable artillery. Unlike mortars, rocket launchers, or other “light-weight” ordnance from the 20th Century, our modern artillery cannot be used by just any soldier. Specifically designed for use in outer space and on other worlds, these ranged weapons require precise calibration. As such, Rangers must possess an expert knowledge of Physics, Geometry, and other such sciences. This, coupled with their intense physical training, has earned them the nickname, “Geek Jocks.” Notable among their arsenal are directed-energy weapons (DEW), which use aimed energy to attack an enemy or fortification. The result of this attack can range from non-lethal to lethal, depending on the energy used. When first introduced, DEWs were capable of firing microwave, laser, particle-beam, and even sonic attacks. Rangers are also known for their magnetic weapons. Among their numbers are counted Ion Cannons, Coilguns, and Plasma Cannons. Usually reserved for heavier targets, the magnetic weapons have earned an infamous reputation for the damage they can inflict from a great distance. Since the founding of the colonies, research on both types of ordnance has continued. Not only have these weapons grown more lethal against alien species, but also more versatile in geo-engineering. Indeed, colonial mining and terraforming operations make extensive use of their capabilities, giving new meaning to the proverb “turning swords into ploughshares.” Gallery Striker2 (CivBE).jpg|Striker: Harmony Level 3 Shredder2 (CivBE).jpg|Shredder: Harmony Level 4 Warden3 (CivBE).jpg|Warden: Purity Level 3 Guardian1 (CivBE).jpg|Guardian: Purity Level 4 Supinf4 1 (CivBE).jpg|Overseer: Supremacy Level 3 Executive1 (CivBE).jpg|Executor: Supremacy Level 4 Category:Units (CivBE)